Espia y cuéntame
by Alejandra Nott
Summary: ¿Y ahora que hace? ¿Sigue respirando?


—Iba a ser como cualquier año

—Nunca es como ningún año para ti, Alice—Corrige Bella rodando los ojos, divertida.

A pesar que Alice no decía nada, ella sabía a qué se refería.

—¡Es que no puede ser!—Chilla Alice, golpeando la mesa con sus pequeños puños.

_''A todos nos llega el amor''_ quiso replicar, pero se le quedaron estancadas las palabras en la garganta al ver cómo Alice continuaba haciéndose daño.

Ahora estaba que estampaba la cabeza en la mesa.

Y era bastante ruidosa, por lo que varias miradas se enfocaron en ellas; los lloriqueos de Alice sólo aumentaba su curiosidad.

—Créeme que sí, todo es posible—Replica Bella, sin desagradarle la atención que ganaban, por lo que susurra muy despacio—:Él está mirando para acá.

Alice detiene por menos de dos segundos sus lloriqueos, para mirar a su amiga.

No necesita más tiempo para leer en los ojos de ella: _''Finge que nada pasa''_

Pero en lugar de aquello Alice ríe, girando su cabeza hacia un costado y alza la mano; la confusión llena por unos instantes la cara de Bella, pero corresponde al golpe de palmas.

Plaf, plaf

—¡Es exactamente lo que pensé yo!—Celebra Alice con voz desbordante de alegría, y Bella asiente rápidamente y contesta un ''Obvio''

Y ríen aún más, encogiéndose de hombros sin tener ni la más vaga idea de qué hablaban.

—¿Y ahora que pasa?—Susurra Alice sin mover los labios, simulando una sonrisa. Varios en el colegio saben leer los labios, ella es precavida.

Bella baja su mirada y mira su pollo deshilachado con durazno, logrando una vista panorámica hacia sus costados.

El lugar donde Jasper estaba sentado junto a Mike y Edward.

—¡High definition, bebé!—Grita sin poder evitarlo, pero muy sutilmente, logrando que sus palabras sólo sean escuchas por Alice. Un arte que sólo el tiempo mejora.

Alice ríe, masajeándose el cuello con nervios. No puedo evitarse preguntar si él la está mirando en esos momentos.

—¿Qué hace?—Masculla al transcurrir unos segundos y no tener información de parte de Bella, quien estaba congelada porque Edward Cullen, la atrapó viéndolos de reojo.

Pero se recupera automáticamente al recordarse a sí misma, que estaba viendo a Jasper y no a Cullen.

_''¿Quién te quiere mirar?'' _Piensa mordazmente_._ Pero se contiene de expresarlo, y en su lugar, prefiere hacer un informe sobre Jasper.

—Ha abierto su bebida—Comienza Bella, aún picoteando su comida— Ahora está diciéndole algo a Mike, aguarda...está molesto por algo con él, ahora Edward se mete. Edward y Mike pelean, ¡Mike le tira un rábano a Edw...!

—¡No me interesan ellos!—Corta Alice, actuando como si le estuviera contando algo importante a Bella.

Bella finge una cara sorprendida, y se encoge visiblemente de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero todos los detalles son importantes—Replica sin gesticular demasiado y entristece el rostro.

Como si se entristeciera por lo que Alice acababa de decirle.

—Sigue con tu trabajo, no te interrumpo—Promete Alice, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Como si estuviera consolándola.

Unas mesas más allá, Jessica entierra el codo en las costillas de Rosalie y de manera perfectamente audible le dice:

—¿Qué crees que le esté contando Alice a Isabella?—Pregunta, intrigada por todo lo que se desarrollaba en su mesa.

Pareciera como si Alice le hubiera dicho alguna noticia, y había sentado mal a Bella.

—El gato de Bella se murió y a Alice le tocaba contarle la noticia—Contestó Rosalie, en tono confidencial. Le asqueaba lo entrometida que era Jessica.

Por supuesto, esas mentiras de la rubia y la curiosidad de Jessica, fueron perfectamente escuchas por Bella y Alice, por lo que apretujaron los labios para no echarse a reír.

—Rosalie tan natural—Celebra Alice, sonriendo a medias.

Bella ni contesta porque sabe que Alice prefiere que siga hablando de Jasper.

—Como sea, ¡No vas a creerlo! Él acaba de mirar para acá, y ahora le dice algo a Edward—Notifica Bella, fingiendo bostezar y menear la cabeza hacia el lado de Jasper.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que le dice algo?

Bella vuelve a espiar, y desvía la mirada rápidamente al ver que ese muchacho Cullen miraba en su dirección.

Por alguna razón, que ella nunca admitirá, le pone nerviosa que Cullen sepa que_ mira_ en su dirección.

—Algo sobre nosotras, Alice—Farfulla, recordándose nuevamente que estaba viendo a Jasper y no a Cullen— Ahora...abre su botella de agua, bebe y...¿eso es pizza? Creía que no había pizza.

—¡Esa vieja bruja!—Replica Alice, olvidándose durante un instante de Jasper, y mirando con odio su manzana.

—Ella dijo que no había pizza—Dice, enojada Bella, arrugando el ceño y recordando la cara de Moira, la cocinera— Pero claro, para ellos...¡El mundo entero!

Las dos siguen resoplando, furiosas, contra Moira y su clara preferencia hacia los muchachos.

_Deberían detenerla por pedófila_

_La conchuda podría pagar a algún ayudante de cocina._

_Qué asco con sus ensaladas._

Pero, se callan cuando escuchan el timbre que indica que se acabó la hora de almuerzo.

—Ay, tampoco estuvieron tan mal el pollo con durazno—Admite Bella, luego que se le pasara lo ofendida.

—Sí, pero la pizza es mejor que el pollo—Replica impasible Alice, animándose mirar en dirección a Jasper.

Grave error: Jasper también miraba en su dirección, por lo que acabaron viéndose los dos al mismo tiempo.

—El pollo es más nutritivo—Dice Bella, pero su amiga no la escucha.

En estos momentos no se acuerda ni cuál es su propio nombre, pero sí sabe cómo sonreír, por lo que una pequeña sonrisa florece en sus labios.

Él estaba yendo en su dirección.

—Alice, Alice—Llama a lo lejos Bella, pero ella sigue con los ojos los pasos que da Jasper, siente un empujón en su hombro. Distrayendo su foco de atención, y visualiza una silueta que conoce muy bien.

Es Maria Hernandez, la novia de Jasper.

Ella está caminando al encuentro con él, y viceversa.

Obvio que él no venía en su dirección. Es obvio que él no la miraba a ella. Es tan obvio que Jasper nunca será para ella.

—Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?—Logra mascullar, con la garganta en un nudo.

Siente los párpados pesados, cuando visualiza las manos de Jasper en la cintura de Maria.

A pesar de decirle a Bella para irse, no puede dar ni un paso; por lo que Bella la jala de las manos, obligándola a retirarse del cuadro horroroso.

Las dos pasan apresuradas por el lado de ellos, fingiendo tener una interesante discusión entre ellas.

Se habían olvidado durante un momento que él no era de ella.


End file.
